Acting To Get Love
by HMwriter20
Summary: [Liley] It is all just an act to get to her...


**A/N Well this is my first oneshot. Please let me know what you think and I may write more.**

**Acting To Get Love**

**Miley's POV**

"Why me? Why me?!" Jackson said with anger as he rushed into the house. I was standing in the kitchen and saw Jackson rush to the refrigerator. He got out a can of soda and started gulping some down. "I mean why do I even work there?!"

"Oh no, what'd that little dork do this time?" I asked, assuming it was a Rico issue.

Even though it was Rico, I had something else on my mind, so I wasn't paying close attention. I had to admit sometimes that he was very smart. But I still like someone else better. My very best friend that comes here everyday, oh yes- it's Lilly Truscott. It doesn't bother once I realized that love is uncontrollable. And everything about her is just so adorable, so cute that I couldn't contain it much longer. But I was always careful never to give myself away at school or anyplace else. And I had finally accepted it to myself that I really have to tell her soon. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I also know that she deserves to know the truth.

"Oh you mean this?"

Jackson pointed to his shorts and I found myself looking at a big wet spot on the top in the front.

I started giggling. "Aw did he block the bathroom and…and make you pee your pants?" I said in between giggles.

"I didn't pee my pants…" he stated angrily through gritted teeth. "Rico was sitting on the bar and 'accidentally' knocked his cup of soda on me. That kid knew I had a date right after work 'cause it's Friday. So guess what I had to do? I canceled with the girl until next weekend, while standing behind the bar. Like I was going to face her and look like a child who just couldn't hold it, I mean get real!"

"Jackson stop blabbing boy, you're starting to scare me." he just gave me a look and kept gulping down more soda. "This one was a little cruel. Why do you think he would have done that?"

"So he could follow me home and apologize?" Jackson said this as he pointed to the front doors. I turned and saw Rico walking up and then he knocked on the door. "That's weird he has never come here before. What do you think he wants?"

"Like you said, maybe he wants to apologize so answer the door."

"You answer it, you're closer." Jackson snapped back.

"But he's your boss."

"But he's your friend at school."

"He is so not my friend!" I shot back.

"Whatever, I'm busy." Then Jackson attempted to occupy himself with finishing the rest of his soda.

"But he…" A sudden thought just occurred to me. I had never told Lilly, but lately these days I swore she flirted with me during our movie nights, or even days at the beach after school. I could never figure it out, and then I realized that she just might feel the same way. "…fine I'll get it." I suppressed a grin and tried to act mad. I stomped my foot and walked over to the door to let Rico in.

This was it, I decided. I could call Lilly over and try to make her jealous by acting like I like Rico. If it doesn't work then I'll know she's not into me.

"Hey Rico, what's up?" I asked a bit too happily and friendly. He just gave me a weird look and continued to walk in further.

"I'm fine I was just looking for Jackson."

"I'm over here Rico. What do you want now?" Jackson made himself known as he crushed his empty soda can and threw it in the trash. Then he walked over to Rico in the living room.

I was still standing by the front door, but I quickly whipped out my cell phone as I watched the scene in front of me. Rico glanced back at me curiously, and then looked back at Jackson. As Rico talked I asked Lilly to come and she said she'd be over in a few. Then I caught the rest of their conversation.

"So Jackson, I know that prank was a bit mean just like all the others I've pulled. So since this one ruined a date I just came to ap…ap…apol…" Rico paused there for a second. I could tell what he was trying to say and couldn't believe he was saying it.

"Rico?" I asked, hoping he would finish. He still faced Jackson.

"A-apologize alright? That's what I came to say." Then he walked out the door quickly and slammed it behind him; leaving both of us slightly shocked. Him leaving wasn't part of my plan, but I could still make it work.

"Did he really just…?" Jackson started, quite amazed.

"I think, I think he did." I was also amazed, but headed upstairs, ready to talk with Lilly. "Jackson I'm just gonna be in my room ok?" Then I ran up before I heard a response.

As soon as I shut my door, it opened again. There was Lilly standing in the doorway. Now it was time to put up my act about Rico. When she rushed in my door she found me pacing my room.

"Uh oh, this is big isn't it?"

"Well no it's just; it's complicated I just…well let's just go in here." I pulled Lilly in the Hannah closet.

"Oh boy, this is big." She mumbled on the way in.

There were a few chairs in the closet. Lilly sat down, but I still walked around the room once again as I thought. She still bought it.

"Ok Miles, what's goin on?"

"Lilly have you ever liked a guy, but he was always mean, but you still couldn't help but like him?"

"Miley, where are you going with this?" she asked suspiciously and looked at me funny. I didn't want to say it straight out, so I kept her wondering.

"I mean is it wrong to really like a guy just because he's mean?"

"Miley?"

"Do you think you should tell him how you feel and maybe he'll change, because just maybe he wants too?"

"Miley!" Lilly said louder.

"Gosh Lilly, what?"

"Sorry, but you just kept going. Anyway first, it depends on what he does that makes him act mean. If it's not that big of a deal, then yeah it's probably ok. But if he's really mean then I don't think you should say anything. And second, who is the guy Miles? I know you and I know that you're talking about yourself." Lilly said and raised an eyebrow at me.

I stopped pacing and sat down on a chair. "Alright fine. It's just that he can get cute and funny sometimes, but most of the time he's not very nice." I sighed as most everything I was saying wasn't true.

"Why um…why do you like him then?" She asked with a slight tone of anger. This was great, it's still working.

"Well I don't know; ok maybe it's because he kissed me once. It was a long time ago and even though it was very short I just, I just want more."

"Don't tell me you're talking about Jake? I thought you were so over him?"

"No it's not Jake, I am over him."

"Miley will you please just tell me?" she actually begged this time. Maybe I'm right, she really could be into me.

Just then a few knocks came on the closet door, I told them to come in. It was Jackson.

"Miles, Rico came back again for some reason. Could you please come downstairs? I don't want to be alone with that kid in our house."

Then Jackson left, assuming I would follow him. Right after he left I put on a look for Lilly. She saw the look when Jackson left; it was a look of shock.

"Miles?"

"Uhh…yeah Lilly, let's go." I said and wiped the look off after a few seconds, then got up.

"You can't be serious." I knew she was figuring it out now.

"Come on it's not that hard, if we both go and join Jackson for a few minutes then I'm sure Rico will leave."

"You know what I mean."

"I know, Jackson said Rico's here again. So he came here once before, which was just before I called you over. You won't believe what he did; he pulled a rather mean prank on Jackson at work today and came over to apologize for it. I mean how swe…stupid! How stupid is that?" I slipped on purpose, hoping she would catch my point and then gave a nervous, fake cough, trying to save myself. "You know, for a kid with a rep like his you would think he wouldn't do something like that." I started opening the door and Lilly suddenly appeared in front of me and closed it with one hand. Yes, she totally knew by now.

"Miley what was that?" Lilly said as she moved all the way in front of the door. Now our bodies were just inches apart. Neither of us moved. Lilly showed the slightest smile as if she could tell too. I just wanted to throw myself on her, but I still tried to play it cool and wait till she said something first.

"What? I'm just trying to walk out." I replied innocently.

"Would you just cut the crap already? Its Rico isn't it? You like Rico, don't you?" she asked.

"Well maybe I do, but what do you think I should do Lilly? Why is it a big deal anyway?" I smirked.

"Miles, you can't, it's just…well it's just…Rico. This is a little too weird. I don't think you should tell him how you feel. He's just a flirt and he is always hitting on other girls too."

I am so right, she doesn't want too encourage my made up crush. That only has to mean one other thing. "Like I said before, why is this such a big deal? And why did you just say that?" I chuckled this time. We still didn't move from our spots.

"Say what?! Oh my gosh I said that out loud!"

"Uh yeah."

"I-I mean you should go tell him how you feel. I think he really likes you too?" she said with the worst acting job ever.

"Lilly you changed your mind too fast girl. What's goin on?" I smirked. Now it was my turn to turn everything around on her.

"Well you know me I say things I don't mean; I just can't make up my mind. So that's it; I think you should go tell him. And it is so not a big deal." She waved a hand in front of her face and tried to smile, but it didn't look very confident.

"Uhu…" like I was going buy that one. And I think she knew I didn't either. "…so what's the real verdict then Lil?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, hoping to get the final answer that I wanted. She began to look more nervous. Apparently I put her too much on the spot, but now I have her right where I want her. And I can definitely tell she feels the same.

"I mean Miley it's just Rico. Come on, what are you thinking?"

"Finally, you know it took you long enough? I never really was interes…" Nice job Stewart! How the hell are you going to talk yourself outta this one?"

"Wait, you were never interested in him?"

"N-n-no, that's not what I was going to say, I was saying that, that I…"

"Suurre keep going." she smirked. Now everything was turned on me again. Well if she wasn't going to come out now, then I would. Now is as good as a time as any for me too; especially since we are still so close together.

"Alright…" I started to breath slowly. "…I never really liked Rico. I just used him because I wanted to…" I tried to go further, but was to chicken and paused for a few seconds.

"Wanted to what? Come on Miley, what's goin on?" Lilly urged me on.

"Nothing it's just this is a little hard. No this shouldn't be hard I should just come right out and say it." I was talking more to myself but started saying it anyway. "I have feelings for…you. Sometimes I could tell you feel the same way, so I-I thought that if I told you that I really like another guy, that you might be jealous?" I was looking at the ground the entire time, but at my last word I wanted to see her expression, so I looked up. She didn't look as shocked or mad as I thought she would, but more concerned and loving at the same time. Although staring at me without a word. "Lilly I can't keep acting about Rico anymore. Now this is about you, I love you. I really really love you."

I didn't wait for a response. Instead an impulse told me to do something that I've wanted to do forever. And now we were close enough so I could. So just seconds after my last words, I moved a few inches forward and pressed my lips on hers. She was just inches away from the door, so I ended up knocking her back. Although she didn't seem to mind because a second later, she returned the kiss. I was a little shocked at this so pulled away and let her say something.

"Miles it worked, you did make me jealous." Lilly whispered and smirked.

"Really? So you're not freaked out?"

"Uh, why do you think I returned the kiss? Of course I'm not freaked out. And why did you pick Rico anyway?" She said with a smile.

"Well he came over and he was all I could think of. You've just been on my mind a lot today. As a matter of fact, all day every day." I chuckled. "So I just acted like I liked him because I thought it was time you knew how I really feel."

"Thanks Miles." Then she gave me a quick kiss. "I've been feeling the same way for a few years now and I was about to come out too." She smiled.

Then I quickly walked over to my bed and sat down. Lilly was still standing at the door.

"So Lil, you know it's Friday right?" I smirked and Lilly slowly walked to me.

"Yeah." She smiled and knew what I was getting at and continued to walk to the bed.

"So you wouldn't want to sleep over would you?" now she was at the bed and sat down next to me. We were shoulder to shoulder.

"How can you ask such a thing? Of course I wouldn't mind." She chuckled and started to lean in, then whispered. "Your bed has always been big enough for both of us." Then we started kissing; tongue and all. We both laid back on our sides at the same time while still kissing. I began sliding my hands underneath Lilly's shirt and soon started pulling it up. She didn't seem to mind at all because she soon did the same to me.

A sudden thought just occurred to me; that I had left Jackson alone with Rico. But I didn't care right now. All I cared about was Lilly and what was going on right now and what might happen tonight.

**A/N Please leave reviews. Possible continuation if there are enough reviews.**


End file.
